


Unasked

by SpecialHell



Series: Assorted Leverage Stories [3]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialHell/pseuds/SpecialHell
Summary: Set during The San Lorenzo JobOriginally posted July 2012





	

Eliot’s movements stuttered when he saw Hardison reclined on the large four poster bed. They looked at each other for a moment; Eliot unsure if he should stay. Breaking the silence, Hardison spoke softly.

“I’m not asking.”

Eliot didn’t answer for a few second, eventually he said “Seven minutes.”

“Seven minutes?” Hardison repeated, confused.

“How long the average human brain can survive without oxygen. Five is a usually a safe point to avoid brain damage.”

Hardison exhaled, and Eliot was surprised to notice he was smiling.

“I knew you’d have a plan.”

“I never would have put you in danger, Hardison. You have to know that.”

“I do,” Hardison moved to his knees on the bed and motioned Eliot towards him. The hacker still had some height on him like this, and he ran a hand gently through Eliot’s hair. “You protect us. That’s what you do. The adrenaline was pumping when I said what I did. I trust you with all of me. One hundred percent.”

Eliot response was to pull Hardison down for a soft, slow kiss. When they parted Hardison was wearing a contented smile.

“We should get some sleep,” Eliot said after a while. “Nate wants to be outta here early.” They moved together, undressing each other with unhurried hands before arranging themselves comfortably on the bed. After a moment of silence, Eliot called out “You can come in now, Parker.”

The thief slipped soundlessly into the room. She didn’t seem very surprised that Eliot knew she was there. The two men looked over at her expectantly, and Parker spoke.

“I’m ready now. For this. For us to be… us.” She was addressing them both, but her eyes stayed mostly on Eliot. She already knew how Alec felt.

“Well c’mon,” Eliot said easily, moving over to make a space between him and Hardison. “I know you heard what I said about the early morning.”

Parker seemed hesitant for a moment before shedding her clothes and nestling between Eliot and Hardison. As they each drifted towards sleep, Alec mumbled “Perfect.”


End file.
